The White of Black
The White of Black is a comic series within Orion Comics which takes place in a strange place named The White of Black. It seems to be a large metropolis-esque city whose inhabitants all have extremely strange appearances, and those who don't have one or two things wrong with them. Plot There is a place known as The White of Black. Despite being quite large it has never been found by anyone. This is because of the ruler of The White of Black named Mother. In this place, everyone is told what they should do and when they should do it. Even criminals are told when and where they should commit their crimes. All except one person. The Nobody. Nobody refuses to do what he's told ever, and this causes him to be quite the thorn in Mother's side. Characters Main *Nobody: The main character and a headstrong rebel with a probelm with authority. He is known for three things: smoking, shooting guns and getting in to fights. He has completely white skin and large black eyes. He lacks a mouth and wears a stereotypical 50s rebel suit (jeans, leather jackets, ect). Recurring *Beebee: A long time friend of Nobody's. Beebee isn't a big fan of Nobody's actions, but knows she doesn't have a way to stop them without getting him arrested. She is more willing to do as she's told, though she sometimes ignores the system. She is more human-like, but has pink skin, purple hair and scales. *Mister X: The timid and cowardly owner of the shop "XYZ". He never speaks up to anyone and if questioned on something extremely important he will go quiet. He seems to be a member of Nobody's unnamed race, as he looks just like him, but wears a suit instead and is a lot shorter and skinnier. He is sometimes made fun of by Nobody who refers to his get up as a "monkey suit". *Sidney: A stray dog that Nobody likes to take care of. Sidney is a small white dog with a black spot on his left eye. He is usually first seen sleeping in a box that is in the alleyway he lived in. He wears a collar, though who used to own him is unknown. He is sometimes refered to as "Sid" by Nobody. Villains *Mother: The ruler of The White of Black and a mysterious entity who is obsessed with order, with her obsession getting to the point she more or less strips free will from people. Her origins (and even appearance) are unknown at the beginning of the comic, but later on she gains more and more of a backstory. *Constantine: A beast of a man and the general of Mother's army. He is known for being over the top with everything he does, and most believe the only real emotion he can feel is anger. He has a skeletal-esque face and wears army boots, a long black coat and a hat with a star on it, though he does not wear a shirt for unknown reasons. *Lily: A little girl who seems very innocent and acts like she doesn't know how to do anything by herself, but in reality is an extremely powerful psychic who can wipe out armies of people. She wears a dress and long socks (one more pulled up than the other) and has green hair. Her eyes are normally closed, but when open they are fully black. *Prism: The only member of Mother's elite who lacks intelligence. Prism is a monster through and through, unable to speak and only having three things on his mind at all times: sleep, eat, kill. He is a large one eyed squid who uses his tentacles to walk around on land, and seems to not need water to live. Issues #"Chapter One: This is The White of Black": The Nobody is a resident of The White of Black, where no one but him has free will. After spray painting a mocking picture of the place's ruler, he is hunted down by a police force named the Regulators. While running from the Regulators, Nobody encounters many people he knows, including his friend Beebee, a shop keep named Mister X and a dog named Sidney, before eventually defeating the Regulators by crashing in to all of them with a car and running away. #"Chapter Two: Schrodinger": While eating at a café, Nobody has an encounter with the Schrodingers, a group of cat-like criminals who can't be killed as they just show up somewhere else alive again (with Nobody comparing it to respawning in a video game). After it is revealed Nobody has the ability to actually kill the Schrodingers, they are determined to stop him. #"Chapter Three: Snow": Nobody, being much older than the others, is the only one who remembers the last time it snowed in The White of Black, and after explaining it to Beebee, Mister X and Sidney, all three want to see what snow looks like, so Nobody has to break in to the weather making factory and switch the weather switch to snow. #"Chapter Four: What Is A Human?": After hearing Constantine, a man who works for Mother, mention a "human", which no one has ever heard of, Nobody decides to find out what a human is. Along the way, he is chased by Constantine, who doesn't want Nobody to find out anything. In the end, Nobody finds a mysterious door in the sky itself, knocking Constantine on to the ground bellow and crawling out the door, revealing that The White of Black is nothing but a small boat that is bigger on the inside. Nobody stares off in to the ocean, revealing the boat will be hitting land very soon. #"Chapter ZERO: Nobody" Trivia *Acording to the creator, the series' tone is lifted from video games such as Earthbound and OFF. Category:Comics